


Time Hits Us The Hardest

by Thursdaymorningchild



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, COHF spoilers, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Clace, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, implied malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdaymorningchild/pseuds/Thursdaymorningchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for COHF: After Malec's  conversation in the church yard, Clary decides that Alec needs someone to comfort him and to talk to. (please read A/N :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Hits Us The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! So this is my first MI story that I have ever written. I’ve not actually read COHF yet as I am re-reading the other books first, but I have a horrible habit of reading the end page and flicking through random pages so I think I know who dies booooooo. Also I came across the first Malec scene (I think) in the book and this idea popped into my mind. It’s really shit but I like Clary and Alec as friends, Enjoy! (Ps, I don’t own, boohoo sorry if it is OOC)

* * *

“Hey, you.”

Clary descended the outer steps of the Institute, and made her way over to where Alec was sitting forlornly on a stone bench. His legs were drawn up to his chest and head resting on top of them, so Clary could only see his hunched back and the black hair on the nape of his neck.  She straddled the bench so that she was facing her boyfriend’s _parabatai_ and placed a hand on his arm, partly for balance and partly to offer some form of comfort.

Alec inhaled a deep shuddery breath of air and raised his head finally to look at Clary. Over the past few months the pair had managed to set aside their differences by becoming quite close friends, and it hurt Clary now to see that his deep blue eyes were bloodshot and sad. She offered him a weak smile in response to his blank stare.

“I told Jace that he needs to buy you a new phone. So, I guess your conversation with Magnus didn’t go the way you wanted it to, huh?”

He shook his head once and she sighed.

“I’m sorry Alec.”

“Don’t be, this is my fault.”

Clary raised an eyebrow at his answer. The last few weeks had been rough for all of them, but Alec had been starting to retreat into his shell like he had when they first met. She didn’t know why he and Magnus had broken up, other than Jace telling her that it was not necessarily an amicable split.

“Oh?”

“I tried to force him to do something that he didn’t want, I went behind his back and he can’t trust me ever again.”

“Well... Every relationship requires at least a little give and take, right?”

Alec snorted humourlessly, his gaze now fixed on one of the waterfall features a few feet away from where they were seated.

“Yeah not so much when the ‘take’ involves trying to remove your partner’s immortality.”

“Oh Alec, you didn’t?”

“I went behind his back Clary; I went to Camille of all people! Now, I’ve lost one of the most important people in my life, and can’t get him back because I was acting so selfishly.”

His voice cracked on the last syllable and Clary paused for a second, before shifting closer to the older teenager and pulling him into a hug. Alec’s posture was as stiff as the stone they were perched on, before he finally relaxed slightly and raised his arms to return the embrace.

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t be telling you this. You and Jace already have enough problems of your own to deal with.”

His apology was muffled by the fabric of her shirt from where he had rested his head on her shoulder. Even though she knew he couldn’t see her face, Clary smiled sadly.

 “Don’t worry about us, we’re fine for now. Besides your problems are Jace’s too, which means that they’re also mine now. We just want you to be okay Alec; I know it’s not a comforting thing for you to hear right now taking in account everything’s that happened but...”

“No I get it.”

Alec cut her sentence off, and sat up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“We’re family, and I haven’t been very good at remembering that lately. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, it won’t win Magnus back and it doesn’t help you guys, the only thing I can do is try and fix the mess I’ve made.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Clary nudged Alec’s shoulder with her own and stood up, motioning her friend to do the same thing. When he rose, she linked her arm through his and started leading them back to the front doors.

“I only came out here to tell you that Izzy wants to know if you’re gonna have dinner with us tonight, anyway. “

Despite himself, Alec wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of his sister and food.

“Only if she isn’t cooking.”

Clary’s laugh was pleasing to his ears and he allowed himself a half smile, easing the tension in his chest a little.  

“Nah, ordering Chinese I think. Hey-“

She pulled him to a stop as they reached the church entrance and reached out to smooth down the collar of his coat.

“It’s going to work out in the end, you have to believe that. Promise me.”

Alec opened his mouth to ask how she knew, but seeing the determination set in her eyes, he closed it and nodded wordlessly.

“Good, come on.”

The two teenagers walked into the building, and were instantly flocked by Isabelle and Jace, clamouring for Alec’s attention. He felt Clary release him and take a step back, content to let him soak up the energy and love that was radiating off of his siblings. Jace pressed something into his hand and he glanced down to see a brand new cell phone. Smiling sheepishly, he slipped it into the pocket of his jeans.

Maybe he’d wait until Jace had gone to bed before he tried getting hold of Magnus again.


End file.
